Spaceman
by sadaharu09
Summary: Kirk tiene la mala costumbre de jugar con los sentimientos de su primer oficial, deberá entender que todo tiene un límite, que nada es para siempre. Kirk/Spock, algo de soft porn y mucha gayness, disculpas por el Ooc y la idiotez.


Referencias el capítulo 58 o 3 de la tercera temporada de TOS.

Star Trek no me pertenece, esto no es más que ficción de fan.

* * *

_Spaceman_

Hacía dos años que su misión de explorar el espacio _y encontrar nuevos mundos y nuevas civilizaciones e ir hasta donde ningún hombre ha llegado antes_ había empezado, las aventuras los habían unido como una gran familia ahí en el _USS Enterprise_, justo como _Prime_ le había mostrado a Jim. También algunos pequeños detalles empezaban a acomodarse, como la fuerte relación emocional, de lealtad, confianza y cariño que se había solidificado entre el capitán y su primer oficial después de derrotar a Khan, de viajar al espacio y encontrar situaciones que los hacían fuertes, que sin poder evitarlo los habían enredado en un poderoso lazo amoroso. Claro que Kirk ya sabía eso, lo había visto y eso le daba aun más confianza, especialmente cuando la teniente Uhura había terminado su relación con el _vulcan_ un par de meses antes —al parecer ahora estaba empezando algo con Scotty, un poco más temprano que en el otro universo pero al capitán le servía perfectamente,

Ellos habían tenido un par de encuentros que se podían catalogar como indiscretos desde el incidente: algún roce, el coqueteo intencional del capitán que confundía al oficial científico, sin duda era su parte humana la que lo sufría —incluso parecía que en este universo era mucho más humano que en el _prime_, no lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero había sufrido varias, fuertes y terriblemente humanas emociones constantemente desde la destrucción de su planeta, de la muerte de su madre, la de Kirk, su regreso y muchas más que había sentido y entendido a porciones desde que estaban en el espacio—, tenía una sensación cálida —hay que ver lo que es "cálido" para un _vulcan_— en el estómago, su ritmo cardiaco de por sí alto se aceleraba más y muchas otras cosas, su capacidad de respuesta se alentaba también. Esas no eran las únicas sensaciones que el capitán le provocaba.

Además de darle esos sentimientos, Kirk también le daba uno más, algo que no había sentido antes, incluso con todo lo que había pasado y que no sabía interpretar, era una mezcla extraña, lo único que podría descifrar en ese coctel sería: dolor, frustración, decepción e ira, en pequeñas porciones que siempre variaban en cantidad, iban mezcladas con algo más. Siendo un científico Spock se había dado cuenta mediante la observación, que eso ocurría en situaciones especiales, por ejemplo, cuando el capitán se involucraba "sentimentalmente", cosa que pasaba casi en todas las misiones, con un ser de género femenino y especialmente cuando hacían contacto físico; Spock sentía ira entonces, una opresión en el pecho y confusión, nada tenía sentido. Contrastando con eso se había dado cuenta que experimentaba algo parecido a lo que los humanos llamarían "felicidad" cuando el capitán lo ponía como prioridad, incluso sobre esas mujeres y eso siempre pasaba, aunque fuera sólo en situaciones que eran peligrosas o debía elegir rápido.

Spock no era el único que se daba cuenta de eso, Kirk lo sabía perfectamente y podría decirse, que lo hacía a propósito muchas veces. Había encontrado un pequeño gusto sádico en mostrarle a su primero oficial sus representaciones románticas con las hembras de la especie en turno, disfrutaba de los celos que el _vulcan_ seguramente no entendía, eso le daba una sensación de propiedad, de que él y sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, le pertenecían y podía tomarlos cuando quisiera. Kirk adoraba a su primer oficial, sentía lo mismo por él pero, no podía evitarlo, no sería la forma de proceder para cualquiera que se dijera enamorado, pero él había desarrollado su propia forma de sentir, en su propio mundo, él era un _hombre del espacio_.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una situación bastante sádica respecto a los sentimientos, Kirk estaba jugando de más con ello. Él iba hacía, ya fuera un burdel espacial o la princesa en turno, no era el sexo lo que le ocupaba a Spock en ese indescifrable sentimiento, lo que le ocupaba era la forma delicada en que las trataba, sus declaraciones amorosas, esa forma de mirar, como las tocaba con su boca y con sus dedos, seguramente suave, tan asesinamente suave. A él lo había tocado alguna vez, suave entre sus coqueteos, habían concretado algún beso, uno húmedo, al estilo terrestre; Spock los había dado antes a Uhura, pero debía ser sincero y decir, nada se compara.

Su lengua había hecho estragos, su mente se había concentrado en entender el tema sin lograr nada, sería imposible y todo era culpa de su parte humana lo sabía. Cuando Kirk hizo lo mismo con alguna chica después de hacerle eso a él, había sentido dolor de estómago y sin embargo, lo había dejado hacerlo de nuevo, no entendía por qué si era tan contraproducente, hasta que todo llegaba a un punto crítico, a uno que ni el _vulcan_ había podido tolerar.

Estaban asignados a interceptar un asteroide que destruiría un planeta de clase M, demasiado similar a la tierra; habían descubierto que en el planeta había una civilización que representaba a los indios nativos americanos —más específicamente a una mezcla de las tribus de Mohegan, Navajo y Delaware—. Durante la misión el capitán se había perdido en el planeta y ellos habían tenido que abandonarlo por un tiempo e ir a desviar el asteroide bajo el mando de Spock, el cual había pasado todo el tiempo bajo el estrés terrible de la responsabilidad de un problema que no parecía tener solución y también pensando constantemente en la seguridad de su capitán, sintiendo angustia y rechazando las ordenes de McCoy de descansar. Al final habían logrado encontrar a su capitán y destruir el asteroide, pero _eso_ había pasado ya, lo intolerable, la gota que derrama el vaso.

Aparentemente durante el tiempo que el capitán había estado ahí había perdido la memoria, sido nombrado _Dios_ por los indios, se había casado con una sacerdotisa y casi tenido un hijo, se había casi enamorado, y Spock lo había visto todo justo en el momento en que le había ayudado a recuperar su memoria: cómo la tomaba entre sus brazos con toda la ternura del mundo, cómo su corazón había golpeado con fuerza, su dolor al perderla, su desesperación y su amor. El _vulcan_ había sentido algo inaudito entonces, tan terrible, que se preguntaba si no estaba enfermo, si acaso estaba muriendo.

A Jim le costó trabajo reponerse de esa situación que se había salido totalmente de su control, pero no era el final, no cuando después de reaccionar, notó la nueva y extraña frialdad de su primer oficial, entonces se acordó de que lo amaba, por eso no había podido ser pleno en su fantasía paradisiaca, tampoco podía serlo ahora, por su propia culpa. El _vulcan_ evitaba estar a solas con él, hablar con él, tocar su piel.

Por supuesto el capitán no se iba a rendir así como así, lo había seguido y se había desesperado, entendía de algún modo que había llegado al límite lastimando a su primer oficial con sus pequeñas aventuras, había entendido también con la experiencia pasada que era el tiempo de dejar de jugar, que el amor y la vida son demasiado inciertos. Finalmente lo había acorralado —aunque ciertamente nunca podría acorralarlo sólo con su cuerpo ya que el _vulcan _tenía diez veces su fortaleza— después de llamarlo a su cuarto y había pedido perdón directamente, por ser un idiota; Spock no había respondido nada, lo había mirado profundamente, con sus tan humanos ojos, Kirk había sentido un escalofrío entonces, pánico, empujado por eso se había lanzado un beso suicida porque sabía que ahí se conocían, que esa era una respuesta, que debía ser el punto donde dos almas se encuentran.

No logro entender tu insistencia en darme dolor, capitán —era lo que Spock le había respondido mirándolo con un gesto de incomprensión, no sabía lo que Kirk quería con él, la experiencia lo llevaba a pensar que el beso pasaría y después, el dolor sería más grande.

No quiero darte más dolor —ahora era verdad—, te necesito a mi lado… te amo y, perdón —le decía tomando su mano con la propia, sabía que eso era importante para los _vulcanos_, sólo si Spock lo tocaba ya no habría más dudas, las palabras no servirían para explicar lo idiota que había sido y todo lo que sentía.

El tacto había seguido con un beso _vulcano_, Kirk nunca pensó que sólo un roce de manos se sintiera tan bien, tan cálido, increíble. No se había detenido ahí, Spock había vuelto a juntar sus mentes, está vez de una forma diferente para entender los sentimientos del capitán: culpa, amor, deseo, necesidad. Había sucumbido ante los sentimientos de su capitán, algo que un _vulcano _no debería permitir, se había dejado embriagar, absorber, lo quería todo de ese hombre, lo bueno y lo malo.

Estando en su habitación habían pasado al segundo asalto, embriagados por esa fusión más allá de los límites la pasión había nacido, la habían relegado tanto tiempo que cuando explotó fue inaudito y sobre la cama.

Kirk se había aproximado con cuidado, había tocado su piel tanto como quería, la había probado y mordido, su primer oficial se había aferrado a él controlando su fuerza, cosa un poco difícil considerando la corriente de poderosos sentimientos que corrían por su cuerpo. Kirk lo había tomado, le había quitado su ropa y se había acomodado entre sus piernas, había usado sus dedos para irrumpir en un lugar virgen sintiendo la erección de Spock palpitar. A través de la yema de sus dedos podía sentir la excitación del capitán sumándose a la suya, podría arder sin mucho problema.

Meterla había sido complicado, Kirk estaba orgulloso de su considerable tamaño, pero nunca había tenido que penetrar un lugar tan estrecho, incluso el _vulcano_ se había quejado al sentir el dolor en una zona tan intima, tan sensible, tan cerrado que parecía imposible que entrara algo tan grande. Finalmente lo hacía, por suerte Spock era resistente, aguantaba las primeras embestidas, confiaba en él y poco a poco se iba soltando, especialmente cuando el otro lo tocaba y él volvía a conectar sus sentimientos. Cuando el capitán golpeaba el punto dulce que hacía temblar al _vulcano_ su placer se fusionaba, Kirk no tardaba en perder el control, especialmente cuando escuchaba los gemidos que Spock trataba de reprimir pero que escapaban en aire por su nariz. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, tan caliente que Kirk creía que sería consumido, nunca pensó que un cuerpo vivo podría tener esa temperatura.

Luego de perder el control y entregarse a la locura sobre la cama el capitán había terminado dentro de él, Spock entre los dos, estaban emocional y físicamente unidos ahora, siempre lo estarían.


End file.
